


rapgodchoi started a live video

by ykhvis



Series: real gays of seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, all relationships are already established whoop, basically seventeen are poor college students who are gay for their bfs, bc there aren't enough of those already, but you can read this alone, instagram au, other idols make brief appearances, this is set in the same universe as my chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykhvis/pseuds/ykhvis
Summary: rapgodchoi@kwanbooboo expose me all you want boo, but i have more dirt on you than you realizewannawoowow seungkwan you look greatkwanboobooGG;DF;F;F''SLMKLGkwanboobooYOU'RE PLAYING DIRTY CHOIrapgodchoi@kwanbooboo ;)





	1. aesthetic hoes

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends it's everyones least favorite svt stan back at it again with the shitty fics  
> big thanks to ma girls emily squared for helping me with pics

〉CHAN

 

〉HANSOL

 

〉SEUNGKWAN

 

〉SEOKMIN

 

〉 MINGYU

 

〉MINGHAO

 

〉WONWOO

 

〉JUNHUI

 

〉SOONYOUNG

 

〉 JIHOON

 

〉SEUNGCHEOL

 

〉JISOO

 

〉JEONGHAN


	2. exposefest 2k17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leehoonie** are those goggles gucci

  **kwanbooboo**

Liked by **leechans, mingming97,** and **13,983 others**

 **kwanbooboo**  @rapgodchoi ate my favorite chips so here's an ugly photo of him in the act before he tries to deny it

_view all 256 comments_

**ksoonyoung**  is this just how hansol eats chips

 **rapgodchoi** I SAID I WOULD BUY YOU MORE

 **kwanbooboo** @rapgodchoi YOU MAY BUY ME MORE BUT I'LL NEVER HAVE THAT BAG AGAIN

 

**rapgodchoi**

Liked by **leehoonie,** **s.coupss, die8, sunminn,** and **15,093 others**

 **rapgodchoi**  @kwanbooboo expose me all you want boo, but i have more dirt on you than you realize. i know people

_view all 429 comments_

**leechans**  it's me, im the people

 **wannawoo** wow seungkwan you look great

 **kwanbooboo** GG;DF;F;F''SLMKLG

 **kwanbooboo** YOU'RE PLAYING DIRTY CHOI

 **kwanbooboo** THERE ARE NO ALLIES

 **rapgodchoi** @kwanbooboo ;)

 

**kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by **ajunice, 1004hannie, leehonnie,** and **12,305 others**

 **kwanbooboo**  hansol wants to play dirty so i got some of my own allies

_view all 270 comments_

**ajunice**  what a fashion icon

 **leehoonie** are those goggles gucci

 **rapgodchoi** this is war boo

 

**rapgodchoi**

Liked by **sunminn, ji.sos, wannawoo,** and **14,832 others**

 **rapgodchoi**  throwback to when i took kwan to america for the first time and he became a forever 21 model

_view all 413 comments_

**sunminn**  I REMEMBER THIS

 **sunminn** ISNT THERE ANOTHER ONE

 **rapgodchoi** @sunminn that's for another time

 **kwanbooboo** this is hardly an attack i think i look great

 **wannawoo** @kwanbooboo you're the only one

 

**kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by **ji.sos, 1004hannie, ksoonyoung,** and **11,352 others**

 **kwanbooboo**  @sunminn i wouldn't be laughing if i were you, you were there too lee

_view all 347 comments_

**die8**  it's been a good day

 **sunminn**  ALL I DID WAS ASK A QUESTION

 **ji.sos** oh look there's a rat in the back

 **1004hannie** @ji.sos im there too

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie that's what i just said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually so fun to write omg


	3. soft Gays™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **1004hannie** can you believe soonchan invented romance cliches wow what legends

**kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by **rapgodchoi, 1004hannie, ajunice,** and **11,223 others**

 **kwanbooboo**  he made it up to me after stealing my chips so here's a soft picture of my soft boyfriend

_view all 219 comments_

**s.coupss**  aw i love boyfriends

 **rapgodchoi** you said you weren't gonna post iT

 **kwanbooboo** @rapgodchoi you were too cute for me to not smh

 **leechans** im screaming into the void

 

**1004hannie**

****

Liked by **ji.sos, wannawoo,** and **13,457 others**

 **1004hannie** he bought me flowers and im gonna cry

_view all 421 comments_

**s.coupss**  please dont cry

 **ji.sos** wow where are my flowers

 **s.coupss** @ji.sos dont worry i got you some too

 **1004hannie** i love my boyfriends :')

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie <3

 

**leehoonie**

****

Liked by **di8, mingming97,** **ksoonyoung,** and **17,936 others**

 **leehoonie**  we're the lee cult

_view all 678 comments_

**mingming97**  i am Concerned

 **die8** smh cant believe you're planning world domination without me what a bunch of fakes

 **ksoonyoung** LOOK AT CHAN'S SMILE HE'S SO CUT E

 

**wannawoo**

****

Liked by **ajunice,** **leechans, die8, leehoonie,** and **10,345 others**

 **wannawoo**  he cried right after this photo bc he bit the ice cream and his teeth were cold

_view all 237 comments_

**ji.sos** nerd

 **mingming97** thEY DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT

 **ajunice** who tf bites ice cream i

 **die8** @ajunice i do

 **ajunice** @die8 we're breaking up

 

**ksoonyoung**

****

Liked by **leechans, sunminn, wannawoo,**

and **9,234 others**

 **ksoonyoung** the water is absolutely freezing but look how cute we are goals

_view all 205 comments_

**ji.sos**  yOURE GONNA GET YOURSELVES SIC K

 **leechans** @ji.sos worth it

 **1004hannie** can you believe soonchan invented romance cliches wow what legends

 **sunminn** okay but why is chan wearing shorts in november he aint gonna have legs by christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this?? already?? has?? almost?? 50?? kudos?? thank?? you?? so?? much???


	4. how to get away with murder: boyfriend edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **die8** leave me alone im dead inside  
>  **wannawoo** ^ and im the one who's emo

 

**ajunice**

****

Liked by **sunminn, leehoonie, ksoonyoung** and **17,962 others**

 **ajunice** @die8 whatcha reading bud

_view all 657 comments_

**die8**  how to get away with murder: boyfriend edition 

 **die8** it's a great read

 **s.coupss** @die8 sometimes i worry about you

 **die8** @s.coupss you and me both

 

**s.coupss**

****

Liked by **1004hannie, leechans,** and **6,904 others**

 **s.coupss**  he's literally just sitting there but he looks so good what the fuc k

_view all 98 comments_

**leehoonie**  watch your fucking language 

 **leechans** hong jisoo, a Literal God

 **sunminn** my eyes have been blessed thank you god

 

**leechans**

****

Liked by **ji.sos, ajunice, mingming97,** and **10,758 others**

 **leechans**  breaking news: cheol hyung sucks are arcade games and jihoon hyung dominates 

v _iew all 144 comments_

 **s.coupss**  listen here you brat

 **leehoonie** thanks for being my #1 fan

 **sunminn** @leehoonie um?? im your #1 fan?? who's this chan guy???

 **leehoonie** @sunminn you can both be my #1 fan

 **leechans** @leehoonie it's okay hyung, i'll be #2 before seokmin cries

 **sunminn** @leechans where's my hyung :(

 **leechans** @sunminn srry do i know you?

 

**mingming97**

Liked by **die8, rapgodchoi,** and **10,063 others**

 **mingming97**  put down your phone and come socialize loser

_view all 123 comments_

**kwanbooboo** i deadass thought he was part of the wall

 **die8** leave me alone im dead inside

 **wannawoo** ^ and im the one who's emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i published this fic literally a Day ago and it already has over 100 kudos what the fuck im gonna cry


	5. edgy mcgee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mingming97** ya know it's things like this that make it really difficult to decide whether i should be scared of jihoon or protect him  
>  **leehoonie** @mingming97 i'll cut you  
>  **mingming97** and it's things like that that make it very easy to decide

 

**1004hannie**

****

Liked by **kwanbooboo, die8,** and **12,476 others**

 **1004hannie**  he got stuck in his jacket

_view all 340 comments_

**wannawoo**  i suddenly don't know a kim mingyu

 **rapgodchoi** HOW

 **sunminn** yet he still looks so good when will i ever

 **leehoonie** @sunminn you already do

 **ksoonyoung** @leehoonie DAMN SON

 

**die8**

****

Liked by **s.coupss, ajunice,** and **10,208 others**

 **die8** behind my eyelids are islands of violence 

_view all 208 comments  
_

**ajunice**  you're doing great sweetie

 **ksoonyoung** okay edgy mcgee

 **ji.sos** where tf are you

 

**sunminn**

****

Liked by **rapgodchoi, mingming97, wannawoo,** and **11,231 other**

 **sunminn**  my lil sleepy bear

_view all 193 comments_

**leehoonie**  DELETE THIS

 **leehoonie** RIGHT NOW

 **1004hannie** OH MY GO D

 **mingming97** ya know it's things like this that make it really difficult to decide whether i should be scared of jihoon or protect him

 **leehoonie** @mingming97 i'll cut you

 **mingming97** and it's things like that that make it very easy to decide

 

**leechans**

****

Liked by **leehoonie, ji.sos,** and **10,351 others**

 **leechans**  we're at the park for lunch and he got up and left for a few minutes. when he came back he had a flower and said it was for me he's so pure

_view all 277 comments_

**ksoonyoung**  you deserve all the flowers 

 **ksoonyoung** you're my flower (❁´◡`❁)

 **wannawoo** i'd be disgusted but that was so soft i just cant

 **sunminn** thank you soonchan for once again proving you are the superior couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope no one is getting annoyed by all the updates lol  
> thanks to emily for giving me edgy mcgee's caption


	6. [ whipped in meme ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **die8** i thought food wasn't allowed in museums  
>  **kingjeon** @die8 this is why i don't reply to your texts

 

**rapgodchoi**

****

Liked by **leechans, ksoonyoung, leehoonie,** and **15,782 others**

**rapgodchoi**  idk who the guy on the left is but jihoon was yelling at seungkwan for not taking the photo fast enough

_view all 530 comments_

**kwanbooboo**  im still shaking no one that short should be that intimidating

**leechans** the guy on the left looks kind of like my dad

**rapgodchoi** @leechans tell your dad to stay out of my photos

 

**ajunice**

****

Liked by **die8, 1004hannie, wannawoo,** and **14,571 others**

**ajunice**  haven't posted a selfie in awhile (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

_view all 436 comments_

**ksoonyoung**  you posted one last week

**ajunice** @ksoonyoung irrelevant

**die8** so blessed. so moved. so grateful. can't believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you.

**mingming97** @die8 a whole new type of whipped

**mingming97** @die8 [whipped in meme]

 

**s.coupss**

****

Liked by **1004hannie, sunminn,** and **8,607 others**

**s.coupss**  we're lost

_view all 94 comments_

**1004hannie** i leave you guys for two minutes so i can pee and this is what happens

**1004hannie** why did you two even walk away from the bathrooms in the first place

**ji.sos** @1004hannie i wanted a slushie

**s.coupss** @1004hannie i paid for said slushie

**1004hannie** @s.coupss @ji.sos you're both unbelieveable

**sunminn** ^ stan victon

 

**wannawoo**

****

Liked by **ajunice, kwanbooboo, s.coupss,** and **11,324 others**

**wannawoo**  i found this photo in the depths of my camera roll. someone save chan from seokmin

_view all 312 comments_

**sunminn**  i did nothing wrong, i was just showing my fellow lee some love

**leechans** @sunminn you almost drowned me

**sunminn** @leechans ahaha what no of course i didn't haha where would you get that idea

**1004hannie** LOOK AT SEUNGCHEOL IN THE BACK OH MY GOD

**s.coupss** @1004hannie you ain't looking any better than i am hunty sit down

 

**mingming97**

****

Liked by **kimtaev, kingjeon, wannawoo,** and **10,341 others**

**mingming97**  are we artsy enough to have a tumblr page yet

_view all 259 comments_

**kimtaev**  i can't believe you went to an art museum without me

**wannawoo** wow, my boyfriend is cheating on me with my own brother

**mingming97** @wannawoo no bby it's not what it looks like

**die8** i thought food wasn't allowed in museums

**kingjeon** @die8 this is why i don't reply to your texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made the jeons brothers ok sue me  
> im trying to watch law of the jungle with dongmin on it but it's not loading so here's an update tytytyty for almost 200 kudos already


	7. fuckin blockt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leechans** @1004hannie hyung im 20  
>  **1004hannie** @leechans a baby

 

**ksoonyoung**

****

Liked by **leechans, mingming97,** and **10,838 others**

 **ksoonyoung**  he doesn't look very happy to see me im hurt

_view all 272 comments_

**leechans**  i didn't know you were gonna be backstage and i didn't want you to see me all sweaty

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans smh i dont care if ur sweaty you did amazing in your showcase and i wanna hug the hell outta you

 **1004hannie** who is this imposter this is not my baby this is a grown man

 **leechans** @1004hannie hyung im 20

 **1004hannie** @leechans a baby

 

**kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by **sunminn, ji.sos, wannawoo,** and **10,098 others**

 **kwanbooboo**  i love him :(

_view all 203 comments_

**rapgodchoi**  i love you too :(

 **sunminn** im suing hansol vernon choi

 **sunminn** no man should look that good after waking up

 **leechans** mm fuck it up hansol that's my best friend

 

**leechans**

****

 

Liked by **leehoonie, ksoonyoung, s.coupss,** and **9,761 others**

 **leechans** his jacket is bigger than he is and he keeps smacking me with the sleeves arrest him

_view all 198 comments_

**ksoonyoung** no pls im innocent

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung you hit me in the eY E

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans but they're so fun to play with :(

 **ksoonyoung** do you think this is what jihoon feels like in all of his clothes

 **leehoonie** @ksoonyoung choke

 

**sunminn**

****

Liked by **ajunice, leechans, die8, leehoonie,** and **10,385 others**

 **sunminn**  we're hot

_view all 304 comments_

**ajunice**  hao is that my shirt

 **ajunice** i've been looking for it all morning

 **die8** @ajunice pfft,,,i have no idea what ur talking abt,,,,,

 **ksoonyoung** IS LEE CHAN WEARING SHORTS FOR THIS PHOTO

 **sunminn** @ksoonyoung tf how'd you know you cant see his legs

 **ksoonyoung** @sunminn boyfriend senses

 **ksoonyoung** shouldn't have cropped the legs, chan has amazing legs

 **die8** @ksoonyoung rt

 **leehoonie** minnie you look great

 **sunminn** @leehoonie !!! :D:D thanks hoonie !!!!!

 **wannawoo** jihoon??? knows how to show affection????

 **leehoonie** im tired of all this fucking slander im blocking each and every one of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC HIT 200 KUDOS AND MONSTA X GOT THEIR FIRST EVER WIN THERE ARE A LOT OF TEARS TODAY


	8. dicks out for soonchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chaewonwon** i wish i was dead  
>  **wonhoe** @chaewonwon hyungwon pls just go back to sleep

 

**1004hannie**

****

Liked by **ksoonyoung, wannawoo, s.coupss,** and **11,290 others**

 **1004hannie**  where's our modeling contracts

_view all 321 comments_

**sunminn**  except seungkwan someone save the poor boy

 **mingming97** holy shit look at wonwoo

 **mingming97** that's a Whole man right there mm yes sir

 **wannawoo** @mingming97 you're an embarrassment

 

**wannawoo**

****

Liked by **ajunice, leechans, die8,** and **12,305 others**

 **wannawoo**  soonyoung keeps attacking me so here's proof that i do actually do things with my boyfriend bc i do actually love him

_view all 287 comments_

**mingming97**  sTOP MY HEART CANT HANDLE THIS

 **ji.sos** @mingming97 all he said was i love you

 **mingming97** @ji.sos I KNO W

 **ksoonyoung** gay

 **wannawoo** @ksoonyoung there is no pleasing you is there

 **leechans** @wannawoo i can promise you that's false ;)

 **wannawoo** @leechans you're like five get out

 

**sunminn**

****

Liked by **1004hannie, kwanbooboo, rapgodchoi,** and **9,862 others**

 **sunminn**  raise your hand if you've ever felt personally attacked by soonchan

_view all 200 comments_

**1004hannie**  would you look at that

 **1004hannie** i suddenly have 100+ hands and they all happen to be raised

 **kwanbooboo** tag yourself im hansol in the back

 **ajunice** im hao

 **ji.sos** dicks out for soonchan

 

**die8**

****

Liked by **mingming97, rapgodchoi, leehoonie,** and **10,348 others**

 **die8**  i just wanted to eat and now im listening to them argue over who the best backyardigan is

_view all 148 comments_

**ksoonyoung**  it's uniqua

 **leehoonie** why does mingyu look like he's abt to stab soonyoung with that chopstick

 **mingming97** @leehoonie bc he thinks uniqua is the best when it's tyrone

 **s.coupss** im more of a tasha fan

 **rapgodchoi** @s.coupss fuck you austin is the real og

 **leechans** you're all children, pablo is obviously the winner

 **wannawoo** i think you're all idiots

 

**ksoonyoung**

Liked by **chaewonwon, wonhoe, sunminn,** and **9** **,752 others**

 **ksoonyoung**  my fav gays are over and they've been in this position for hours im convinced they're dead

_view all 228 comments_

**chaewonwon**  i wish i was dead

 **wonhoe** @chaewonwon hyungwon pls just go back to sleep

 **leechans** i, as your previous fav gay, am offended

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans but babe you're my ultimate gay

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans like an ultimate bias except ur gay and ily

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung you're lame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like shit but im listening to christmas music so it's all good


	9. verkwan inc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kwanbooboo** @leechans im calling your mother  
>  **leechans** @kwanbooboo jeonghan already said i could so ha

 

**ji.sos**

****

Liked by **leehoonie, s.coupss, leechans,** and **9,629 others**

 **ji.sos**  they're so soft it's making me soft

_view all 98 comments_

**kwanbooboo** when did you even take this, you weren't with us

 **rapgodchoi** i love it tho

 **s.coupss** a true visual couple

 **leechans** i would willingly give up the title of #1 couple for verkwan

 **leechans** im their #1 fan

 **leechans** im gonna make a fanpage

 **kwanbooboo** @leechans do it you wont

 

**leehoonie**

****

Liked by **mingming97, die8,** **sunminn,** and **12,073 others**

 **leehoonie**  he got excited over a bus in the denny's parking lot and made me take a picture of him

_view all 400 comments_

**sunminn** stop exposing me on the internet 

 **ksoonyoung** @sunminn a bus

 **sunminn** @ksoonyoung it was a cool bus okaY

 **ajunice** i can't believe you guys went to denny's without me, a hoe for denny's

 **1004hannie** @ajunice no one likes denny's, friendly's is better

 **ajunice** @1004hannie fucking square up

 **1004hannie** @ajunice i will boy meet me behind the dumpster at 5

 **ajunice** @1004hannie you're on

 

**rapgodchoi**

****

Liked by **ji.sos, wannawoo, ajunice,** and **11,241 others**

 **rapgodchoi**  find the brightest thing in this photo (hint: it starts with seung and ends with kwan)

_view all 388 comments_

**kwanbooboo**  shU T

 **leechans** me, making my fanpage

 **kwanbooboo** @leechans im calling your mother

 **leechans** @kwanbooboo jeonghan already said i could so ha

 

**die8**

****

Liked by **ksoonyoung, ajunice, mingming97,** and **10,130 others**

 **die8**  we went to the airport to see exo bc i wanted to cry over park chanyeol as one does and all the paparazzi started to take photos of mingyu can you believe my best friend did That

_view all 285 comments_

**wannawoo**  im dating a god

 **mingming97** @wannawoo what a coincidence so am i

 **ksoonyoung** can you believe that kim mingyu is so powerful he took ppl's attention away from exo

 **leehoonie** a true legend

 

**verkwan.inc**

****

Liked by **ksoonyoung, sunminn, 1004hannie,** and **28 others**

 **verkwan.inc**  seungkwan said i wouldn't so here i am, doing it

_view all 8 comments  
_

**kwanbooboo**  i am,,,

 **kwanbooboo**  speechless,,,,,

 **rapgodchoi** i hate you

 **rapgodchoi** so much

 **leechans** @kwanbooboo @rapgodchoi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a paper, a lab, and a project all due on friday as well as a bake sale after school tomorrow yet here i am, doing none of it  
> my whole life is one big bad decision


	10. #1 nct enthusiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **laymedown** i want verkwan to step on me  
>  **minminho** @laymedown mood

 

**mingming97**

****

Liked by **ajunice, ji.sos, leehoonie,** and **10,081 others**

 **mingming97**  happy fetus friday everyone

_view all 127 comments_

**die8**  ew i look like a rat

 **wannawoo** @die8 you are a rat

 **kwanbooboo** i remember hansol's beanie phase

 **leechans** there are 127 comments

 **leechans** *whiplash plays loudly in the background*

 

**ji.sos**

Liked by **s.coupss, ksoonyoung, die8,** and **9,762 others**

 **ji.sos**  we were cooking when jeonghan's phone went off. apparently his ringtone is we young by nct dream and he's currently dancing to it as i try to avoid death by wooden spoon

_view all 48 comments_

**sunminn**  "death by wooden spoon"

 **sunminn** the only way i want to go

 **s.coupss** it's a good day for nct

 **leechans** nct dream did you mean my kids

 **mingming97** they're not much younger than you

 **leechans** @mingming97 b a b i  e s  
 ****

**ajunice**

Liked by **leehoonie, rapgodchoi, kwanbooboo,** and **16,760 others**

 **ajunice**  how is he literally brighter than the sun i stan an actual god

_view all 500 comments_

**leehoonie**  me, softly: holy fuck

 **1004hannie** suddenly seokmin in glasses is my new favorite thing

 **1004hannie** and i've seen chan in bunny footy pajamas

 **leechans** @1004hannie hyung you said you'd never talk abt it!

 **wannawoo** i demand more photos of seokmin in glasses as well as that photo of chan in the pajamas ty

 

**verkwan.inc**

Liked by **rapgodchoi, ji.sos, 1004hannie,** and **105 others**

 **verkwan.inc**  ah what a lovely day to stan verkwan

_view all 13 comments_

**cypark**  they can't be real they're too perfect

 **verkwan.inc** @cypark rt

 **laymedown** i want verkwan to step on me

 **minminho** @laymedown mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not friday but im not gonna update tomorrow so we're gonna pretend it is ok
> 
> alSO ONE OF MY FAVORITE TUMBLR BLOGS READ WALMART VS CHANEL CAN I GET A BLESSED


	11. broke ass bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rapgodchoi** ya know i always think to myself that there has to be someone out there that's more whipped than soonyoung  
>  **rapgodchoi** and then he proves me wrong

 

**sunminn**

****

Liked by **leehoonie, wannawoo, rapgodchoi,** and **10,347 others**

 **sunminn**  hiiiii!!

_view all 198 comments_

**leehoonie**  thank you for blessing my entire life

 **die8** are you wearing eyeliner

 **die8** bc if so,,,,you are

 **die8** slaying.

 **die8** king of makeup

 

**s.coupss**

****

Liked by **kwanbooboo, ajunice, leechans,** and **9,752 others**

 **s.coupss**  he's so excited over his soda jhsiuh

_view all 87 comments_

**mingming97** aW

 **wannawoo** listen im a broke college student i cherish everything i buy like it's gold

 **ji.sos** @wannawoo i wish i didn't relate to that as much as i do

 

**kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by **1004hannie, mingming97, kwanbooboo,** and **11,036 others**

 **kwanbooboo**  this is so Pure

_view all 302 comments_

**leechans**  i love my boyfriend

 **leehoonie** @leechans me2

 **ajunice** i feel like all my sins have been forgiven just by looking at this

 

**leechans**

Liked by **ksoonyoung, s.coupss, sunminn,** and **10,237 others**

 **leechans** (◡‿◡✿)

_view all 226 comments_

**ksoonyoung**  WOW

 **ksoonyoung** CAN U BELIEVE THIS BEAUTIFUL BOY IS MINE

 **ksoonyoung** HE'S SO PRECIOUS

 **ksoonyoung** LOOK AT HIS SQUISHY LIL CHEEKS

 **ksoonyoung** AND THAT EYE MAKEUP MM

 **ksoonyoung** I LOVE HIM

 **rapgodchoi** ya know i always think to myself that there has to be someone out there that's more whipped than soonyoung

 **rapgodchoi** and then he proves me wrong

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know i said i wasnt gonna update today but ao3 is gonna be down for three hours in thirty minutes and i cant write and publish a chapter of wvc so have this for now (i'll update wvc once ao3 is back up)


	12. jisoo the scrapbooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leehoonie** im chan's proud dad, and chan's only  
>  **leehoonie** he's my favorite child

 

  **leehoonie**

Liked by  **sunminn, ajunice, leechans,** and  **14,372 others**

 **leehoonie** seokmin told me i don't post enough so here ig

_view all 405 comments_

**sunminn** bc you don't, i don't see nearly enough of these selfies as i should

 **ajunice** thank you seokmin for giving us all the opportunity to see this with our own eyes

 **mingming97** fuckin god bless

 

  **1004hannie**

****

Liked by  **ji.sos,** **ksoonyoung, die8,** and  **10,824 others**

 **1004hannie** got a new pair of glasses!!

_view all 346 comments_

**die8** i see the light

 **s.coupss** but they look the same as your other pair

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss but they're new!!

 **s.coupss** @1004hanniebut they're the same

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss but. they're. new.

 **s.coupss** @1004hannie wow haha jeonghan love the new glasses you look great babe!!!

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss thank you :)

 

  **mingming97**

Liked by  **wannawoo, rapgodchoi, kwanbooboo,** and  **10,134 others**

 **mingming97** two dogs ft. another dog in hiding

_view all 172 comments_

**ji.sos** taking a screenshot, cropping, printing out, adding to the scrapbook

 **1004hannie** ^ he's serious i didn't even know he had a scrapbook

 **leechans** can i take the dog home

 **mingming97** @leechans which one

 **leechans** @mingming97 all of them

 

  **ksoonyoung**

****

Liked by  **s.coupss, sunminn, leehoonie,** and  **10,098 others**

 **ksoonyoung** yet another great showcase by the talented lee chan!! good job baby (ㅅ´ ˘ `)

_view all 200 comments_

**rapgodchoi** you did amazing bro i was shook to my core

 **kwanbooboo** you were so so so good channie!!!!

 **1004hannie** i was in proud mom mode the whole time

 **ji.sos** ^ he still is, but good job chan!!

 **wannawoo** you were on fire out there lil buddy

 **leechans** ahh stop guys im blushing (^///^)

 **ksoonyoung** ^ can confirm

 **ajunice** we're just telling the truth

 **die8** yeah you're like insanely talented everytime i see you dance im speechless 

 **s.coups** @die8 rtrtrtrtrt

 **sunminn** even jihoon was smiling and clapping like a proud dad

 **leehoonie** im chan's proud dad, and chan's only

 **leehoonie** he's my favorite child

 **mingming97** you killed it out there man

 **leechans** that's it you all have ten minutes to get to soonyoung and i's apartment so i can hug the hell out of each of you

 **kwanbooboo** @leechans already leaving 

 **ajunice** currently: slamming the gas peddle

 **die8** he really is pls save me

 **leechans** @die8 i'll dance at your funeral hyung

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan is seventeen's baby (◡‿◡✿)


	13. fake ppl showin fake love to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leehoonie** $5 is a lot when you barely ever have $1  
>  **ksoonyoung** @leehoonie too real

 

  **ajunice**

****

Liked by  **die8, sunminn, leechans,** and  **15,720 others**

 **ajunice** a bug flew in front of his face and he almost had a heart attack (by aoa)

_view all 481 comments_

**die8** listen that lil fucker wasnt so little

 **die8** istg it was bigger than my pinky

 **die8** i swatted at that thing and i h i t i t

 **die8** i touched its big fat body

 **ajunice** @die8do you need to go to therapy

 **die8** @ajunice after today? yes.

 

  **sunminn**

Liked by  **ji.sos, ksoonyoung, rapgodchoi,** ans  **10,573 others**

 **sunminn** he got 5 dollars from a scratch ticket

_view all 205 comments_

**s.coupss** let me be happ y

 **leehoonie** $5 is a lot when you barely ever have $1

 **ksoonyoung** @leehoonie too real

 

  **wannawoo**

****

Liked by  **kwanbooboo, 1004hannie, mingming97,** and  **11,467 others**

 **wannawoo** he won't stop dancing to hotline bling and it's been an hour pls come collect him @kwanbooboo

_view all 245 comments_

**rapgodchoi** it's not my fault you can't appreciate the art that is hotline bling

 **kwanbooboo** no thanks you can keep him

 **wannawoo** @kwanbooboo no pls i cant take it anymore

 **rapgodchoi** @wannawoo @kwanbooboo wow betrayed by two people i love

 **wannawoo** @rapgodchoi if you start jamming to fake love next im going to cut off your legs

 **rapgodchoi** @wannawoo cant stop wont stop the grind

 

  **kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by  **s.coupss, wannawoo, ajunice,** and  **10,293 others**

 **kwanbooboo** what are you doing @ksoonyoung

_view all 198 comments_

**ksoonyoung** dont worry bout it

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung give me my hat back u shrub

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans idk what ur talking abt this is my hat

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung are you sure bc i bet my name is written on the tag

 **mingming97** @leehchans you put your name on your clothes???

 **leechans** @mingming97 i have to bc soon steals my things and tries to tell me theyre his

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans if you wanna talk abt missing clothes lee chan would you happen to know where my favorite white sweatshirt went?

 **sunminn** @leechans wasted

 

  **verkwan.inc**

****

Liked by  **laymedown, minminho, cypark,** and  **236 others**

 **verkwan.inc** the birds are singing, my crops are flourishing, verkwan are slaying

_view all 58 comments_

**laymedown** this must be what angels look like

 **minminho** ^ if this is what angels look like then i need to start cleansing my soul to make it to heaven

 **cypark** i've already said this, but please

 **cypark** step on me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im aware they dont use usd in sk  
> but im too lazy for google so


	14. gay here, gay there, gay everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **1004hannie** stab me in the heart

 

  **leechans**

Liked by  **leehoonie, wannawoo, rapgodchoi,** and  **10,013 others**

 **leechans** a middle aged man yelled at me bc apparently i was in his way but hey mingyu hyung looks great

_view all 234 comments_

**mingming97** :( im sorry channie

 **leechans** @mingming97 it's fine hyung!! i should've moved over more

 **ksoonyoung** who was it i'll fight him

 **ksoonyoung** no one yells at my baby

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung soonie pls it's fine i was in his way

 **mingming97** but you weren't, he walked straight into you

 **mingming97** you looked like you were gonna cry

 **leechans** @mingming97 hy u n g

 **ksoonyoung** :(( come here and cuddle with me my poor baby

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung i said i was fine but i like cuddles so

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung omw

 

  **rapgodchoi**

Liked by  **kwanbooboo, sunminn, s.coupss,** and  **14,842 others**

 **rapgodchoi** we're cute

_view all 560 comments_

**kwanbooboo** goals

 **leechans** this.

 **leechans** this is why im ur #1 stan.

 **1004hannie** ohh he's pulling out the periods

 **1004hannie** but honestly

 **1004hannie** stab me in the heart

 

  **1004hannie**

****

Liked by  **ji.sos, wannawoo, ksoonyoung,** and  **13,428 others**

 **1004hannie** oops we went to the amusement park again

_view all 457 comments_

**s.coupss** why didn't you tell me you were taking a photo

 **s.coupss** you can only see my back

 **ji.sos** @s.coupss u snooze u lose old man

 **s.coupss** attacked by my own lovers

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss it's tough love

 

  **die8**

****

Liked by  **mingming97, leehoonie, ajunice,** and  **10, 363 others**

 **die8** we're going on a trip (in our favorite rocket ship)

_view all 322 comments_

**sunminn** what where are you going

 **die8** @sunminnchina!!

 **ajunice** we're going to visit hao's grandparents and we're gonna stop by to see my mom :)

 **1004hannie** stay safe babies mama loves you smooch

 **leechans** have fun hyungs!!!

 **ksoonyoung** tell mama wen i said hi

 

  **mingming97**

****

Liked by  **leechans, ksoonyoung, sunminn,** and  **10,131 others**

 **mingming97** stop being gay we're in public

_view all 200 comments_

**wannawoo** im crying look at the lady behind soonyoung's head

 **ksoonyoung** leave me and my boyfriend alone >:(

 **leechans** srry but im gay everywhere

 **s.coupss** my otp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc im procrastinating from other things


	15. lookin like a full course meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rapgodchoi** a whole snack??  
>  **rapgodchoi** nah b that right there is a full course MEAL

 

  **rapgodchoi**

****

Liked by  **kwanbooboo, ji.sos, leechans,** and  **17,308 others**

 **rapgodchoi** remember when mingyu became a mannequin in la 

_view all 1000 comments_

**mingming97** what r u talking abt im not in this photo

 **s.coupss** mingyu

 **mingming97** this is just a photo of some mannequins

 **s.coupss** mingyu.

 **mingming97** cant you just let me have this one thing

 **s.coupss** srry idk her

 

  **1004hannie**

****

Liked by  **s.coupss, ksoonyoung, leehoonie,** and  **15,761 others**

 **1004hannie** he thinks he's vintage

_view all 830 comments_

**ji.sos** stop exposing me on the internet

 **1004hannie** @ji.sosnow why would i do that

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie delete this or you're sleeping on the couch until you can afford your own bed

 **1004hannie** @ji.sos wow my finger happens to be hovering over the delete button what a coincidence 

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie weak ass

 

  **leehoonie**

****

Liked by  **wannawoo, ajunice, sunminn,** and  **17,022 others**

 **leehoonie** someone pls take them away from me i have a headache

_view all 974 comments_

**ksoonyoung** you love us

 **leehoonie** @ksoonyoung debatable 

 **sunminn** @leehoonie but we love you :((

 **leehoonie** @sunminn ....

 **leehoonie** @sunminn ...slightly less debatable....

 **kwanbooboo** sorcery 

 

  **ajunice**

****

Liked by  **die8, mingming97, rapgodchoi,** and  **17,011 others**

 **ajunice** babe looking like a WHOLE snack for his showcase 

_view all 998 comments_

**rapgodchoi** a whole snack??

 **rapgodchoi** nah b that right there is a full course MEAL

 **ajunice** @rapgodchoi shit u right

 **wannawoo** wow marry me

 **wannawoo** lmao mingyu who????

 **mingming97** @wannawoo i'd be offended but same 

 

  **wannawoo**

****

Liked by  **leechans, sunminn, 1004hannie,** and  **15,470 others**

 **wannawoo** he didn't even look for a chair he just walked in and sat right on his lap disgustin g

 _view all 653_ _comments_

 **ksoonyoung** why does everyone attack our love we're cute

 **ksoonyoung** and chan is small so he fits perfectly on my lap 

 **ksoonyoung** it'd be shame to let this advantage go to waste

 **leechans** okay but there weren't anymore chairs left bc ur lazy ass decided to take up THREE chairs to lay down

 **wannawoo** @leechans should've looked for another

 **wannawoo** @leechans bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost two weeks im sorry my life is Falling Apart
> 
> but ! holy shit !! 400 kudos !!! thank you guys so so much for reading this mess and leaving all your comments, they really do brighten my day and i read every single one of them (yes susan, even yours)


	16. #1 swag daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leehoonie** chan you fucking legend

 

  **sunminn**

****

Liked by  **ajunice, ksoonyoung, s.coupss,** and  **12,819 others**

 **sunminn** hi minghao here. seokmin and i were walking around but he got distracted by a dog so i stole his phone to post this photo of me bc i look hot. follow me @die8 thanks

_view all 346 comments_

**sunminn** i was going to post this anyway tho

 **die8** @sunminn ik but i didn't trust u not to put some cheesy shit as the caption 

 **sunminn** @die8 u right

 **sunminn** @die8 carry on

 

  **leechans**

****

Liked by  **leehoonie, die8, kwanbooboo,** and  **11,986 others**

 **leechans** bby had a christmas showcase and when i was yelling out his name he came over just to give me a heart and the bitches behind me thought it was for them

_view all 375 comments_

**ksoonyoung** you forgot to mention how you reached out and grabbed my hand then proceeded to pull me down to kiss me

 **ksoonyoung** and then turn around and tell the group of girls behind you to "suck someone else's ass bc that one's mine"

 **wannawoo** CHAN WHAT OMG

 **leechans** and i have no regrets

 **leechans** they didn't send u another suggestive look after that now did they

 **ksoonyoung**....

 **ksoonyoung**...no..

 **leechans** thought so

 **leehoonie** chan you fucking legend

 

  **kwanbooboo**

Liked by  **ji.sos, rapgodchoi, mingming97,** and  **11,287 others**

 **kwanbooboo** he's happy bc it's his main man gigi's birthday

_view all 322 comments_

**ji.sos** did

 **ji.sos** did you just refer to jesus as "gigi"

 **kwanbooboo** @ji.sos u can read cant u

 **1004hannie** smh jesus wasn't even born on christmas y'all fake stans

 **s.coupss** @1004hannie why do you, the least holy person on this planet, know that

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss bc i'm a real stan, seungcheol.

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss i have nothing but respect for my #1 swag daddy.

 **s.coupss** @1004hannie yup there it is

 

  **wannawoo**

Liked by  **1004hannie, leechans, sunminn,** and  **14,987 others**

 **wannawoo** someone pls help me get him out of bed before he turns into jeonghan

_view all 461 comments_

**1004hannie** it's too late to save him now

 **1004hannie** i've already tainted him

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie look what you've done

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie dont talk to my boyfriend and i ever again

 **1004hannie** @ji.sos but he's my boyfriend too. so are you

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie i know what i said bitch

 

  **mingming97**

Liked by  **wannawoo, ajunice, die8,** and  **11,298 others**

 **mingming97** jisoo hyung isn't talking to him bc he's a snake like that so jeonghan's been sitting here for the past hour in this exact position and he's starting to scare me

_view all 242 comments_

**leechans** jisoo hyung is my role model

 **wannawoo** jeonghan stop acting like you're five you're scaring my boyfriend

 **mingming97** @wannawoo HE JUST MOVED WTF

 **1004hannie** i sensed someone attacking me

 **1004hannie** of course it's edgy mcgee

 **die8** who's trying to steal my title

 **wannawoo** @die8 no one is trying to steal your title, you can keep it

 **die8** @wannawoo good

 **die8** @wannawoo i was getting ready to close the god damn door

 **wannawoo** @die8 again: and im the emo???

 

  **verkwan.inc**

Liked by  **wonwonnie** **, tastaelattae, verara,** and  **562 others**

 **verkwan.inc** merry christmas folks, here's some gay to bless your day

_view all 51 comments_

**wonwonnie** new fav saying

 **tastaelattae** thank you god for my present

 **verara** i love verkwan with my whole heart so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i did not forget abt this fic i promise  
> anyway im a day late but merry christmas to those who celebrate, i hope you had a good holiday with your friends and family !!
> 
> some of you may be sad to hear it (which i still cant wrap my head around bc like?? ppl?? actually enjoy this mess???), but i will most likely be ending this fic soon BUT before yall start attacking me in the comments, u gotta realize that i wont know what to do with myself if i'm not currently writing anything (wvc may be ending soon too Yikes), so theres a lil ;) hint ;) for ;) yall ;) on ;;) what ;) might ;) be ;) coming ;)
> 
> ;)
> 
> p.s. im writing the wvc update right after this is published so look out for that in the next hour


	17. judge minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ji.sos** it's the new year and im ready to shove a whole entire pack of sparklers up my ass

 

  **sunminn**

Liked by  **wannawoo, kwanbooboo, s.coupss,** and  **13,873 others**

 **sunminn** we went to go see the fireworks but this dumbass forgot his coat and i've been listening to him complain for over an hour

_view all 616 comments_

**mingming97** i didn't think it was gonna be that cold get off my ass

 **sunminn** @mingming97 it'S JANUARY  

 **sunminn** @mingming97 and if i remember correctly, wonwoo was trying to get u to take ur coat before we left 

 **sunminn** @mingming97 but nO

 **sunminn** @mingming97 why listen to ur boyfriend who only wants the best for u

 **mingming97** @sunminn when i get back from the bathroom im gonna beat your ass

 

  **ji.sos**

****

Liked by  **1004hannie, ksoonyoung, leehoonie,** and  **13,626 others**

 **ji.sos** it's the new year and im ready to shove a whole entire pack of sparklers up my ass 

_view all 638 comments_

**leehoonie** here's a thought: don't.

 **ji.sos** @leehoonie unless you wanna give me the money i just paid for this twelve pack of sparklers

 **ji.sos** @leehoonie im afraid i cant take your advice

 **ksoonyoung** why do you have a twelve pack of sparklers

 **ji.sos** @ksoonyoung to shove them up my ass cmon soonyoung keep up

 

  **ajunice**

Liked by  **die8, rapgodchoi, leechans,** and  **20,615 others**

 **ajunice** wow i havent posted since last year aha crazy

_view all 861 comments_

**die8** i already told you that that jokes not funny anymore

 **die8** however you look good so i will let it slide

 **die8** make the joke again tho and u gonna catch these fists

 **ajunice** @die8 -in my hands and pull you into my warm embrace because i love you so much

 **die8** @ajunice i

 **rapgodchoi** things junhui did: that.

 

  **1004hannie**

Liked by  **wannawoo, ajunice, ji.sos,** and  **15,635 others**

 **1004hannie** “It’s the new year and chan is an adult.” someone says into the mic. the crowd cheers. they begin to walk off proudly, when two voices speak & command silence from the room.   
  
“see, thats where you’re wrong” they say. they look for the owner of the voices. there in the 5th row stands: me, yoon jeonghan, and kwon soonyoung.

_view all 619 comments_

**leechans** i am no longer speaking to either of you

 **leechans** im moving in with jihoonie and seokminnie

 **leehoonie** ive been waiting for this day to come

 **ksoonyoung** @leehoonie have you been planning to steal my boyfriend from me this whole time

 **leehoonie** @ksoonyoung yes, i'll be collecting my son at 3

 **1004hannie** @leehoonie im sorry sir but my son chan is only twelve and cannot make decisions for himself

 **1004hannie** @leehoonie as his mother, i demand that he stays in the care of mr kwon soonyoung

 **s.coupss** @leehoonie hello sir hong jisoo and i, as chan's fathers, agree to let you have full custody of our son

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss @ji.sos how could you two betray my trust like that

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss @ji.sos you're tearing this family apart!

 **kwanbooboo** i feel like i just watched a whole episode of judge judy 

 

  **leehoonie**

Liked by  **die8, sunminn, mingming97,** and  **19,276 others**

 **leehoonie** went to collect my son and a rat got in my way

  _view all 724_ _comments_

 **1004hannie** i will not allow you to take my boy from me

 **leehoonie** @1004hannie we dont always get what we want

 **1004hannie** i demand a court date

 **die8** the judge is here, court is now in session 

 **1004hannie** @die8 sir this man, this stranger, is trying to take my sunshine, my baby, my everything away from me

 **die8** and what do the boy's fathers have to say

 **s.coupss** @die8 i think chan will be perfectly safe in the custody of lee jihoon

 **ji.sos** @die8 tbh im just here for the drama, but chan is safe wherever jeonghan is not

 **ksoonyoung** @die8 your honor i dont care if jeonghan loses custody of chan, but pls allow chan to continue living with me

 **die8** now now, let's here from chan himself

 **leechans** yeah hi thats me. honestly i dont really care where i go as long as jeonghan can't harass me. this whole thing is kind of pointless tho bc im an adult and i can make my own decisions

 **die8** @leechans overruled, you're nothing but a twelve year old boy. i've made my decision

 **die8** lee jihoon will have partial custody of lee chan, but chan will continue living with kwon soonyoung

 **leehoonie** fuck yeah

 **ksoonyoung** oh thank god

 **1004hannie** nO

 **die8** case closed have a good day everyone

 **rapgodchoi** what the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so lil change of plans theres a real good chance im ending this fic today uh surprise?
> 
> anyway it's not new year yet here but happy new year everyone


	18. gdi jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ksoonyoung** wow wonwoo i didn't know u were into that

 

  **ksoonyoung**

Liked by  **leechans, ajunice, die8,** and  **16,654 others**

 **ksoonyoung** it returns.

_view all 482 comments_

**leechans** AND WITH THAT I WOULD LIKE TO WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY FUCKIN NEW YEAR

 **ajunice** AND THATS A WRAP EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR YOU PARTICIPATION

 **die8** WE DID IT GUYS THE LEGEND HAS RETURNED 

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans @ajunice @die8 i love you guys omg

 **ajunice** @ksoonyoung just doing our duty as your #1 hype squad

 **leechans** our work here is done boys

 **die8** pleasure doing business with you 

 

  **s.coupss**

****

Liked by  **sunminn, ji.sos, rapgodchoi,** and  **14,352 others**

 **s.coupss** he's,,,so,,,,cute,,,,,

_view all 417 comments_

**1004hannie** ur cuter tho

 **s.coupss** @1004hannie false 

 **1004hannie** @s.coupss is not

 **s.coupss** @1004hannie is too. ur cuter than me

 **ji.sos** @1004hannie @s.coupss you're both false. im the cutest.

 **1004hannie** god damn it jisoo

 

  **mingming97**

****

Liked by  **wannawoo, kwanbooboo, leehoonie,** and  **16,762 others**

 **mingming97** glasses wonwoo is my favorite wonwoo

_view all 526 comments_

**wannawoo** does that mean you like me less when i dont have my glasses on

 **mingming97** @wannawoo think of it as motivation to keep them on

 **mingming97** @wannawoo you have them for a reason baby

 **mingming97** @wannawoo ur blind

 **wannawoo** i'll use it as motivation to hit u when i get home

 **mingming97** @wannawoo no pls spare me i made u dinner

 **wannawoo**...ur safe this time.....

 

  **die8**

****

Liked by  **1004hannie, leechans, ajunice,** and  **18,241 others**

 **die8** the guy in the back looks like he's scratching his ass

_view all 816 comments_

**leehoonie** as always, love the caption

 **ajunice** i want a dog :(

 **die8** @ajunice we are not getting a dog

 **ajunice** :(

 **die8** our landlord doesnt even allow them

 **ajunice** :((

 **die8** im gonna stop replying 

 **ajunice** that's fine i'll just come bug you in the bedroom

 

  **wannawoo**

****

Liked by  **mingming97, s.coupss, ji.sos,** and  **18,642 others**

 **wannawoo** it's not what it looks like

_view all 765 comments_

**rapgodchoi** it's exactly what is looks like

 **ksoonyoung** wow wonwoo i didn't know u were into that

 **ksoonyoung** piece of advice for next time

 **ksoonyoung** only one of you is supposed to be tied up

 **wannawoo** @ksoonyoung i can't stand you

 **kwanbooboo** ok but is no one gonna ask why they're tied up??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters yall


	19. oppa im liek ur #1 fan xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **s.coupss** everyday i question my taste in friends

 

  **rapgodchoi**

****

Liked by  **mingming97, wannawoo, leechans,** and  **21,362 others**

 **rapgodchoi** i make fun of him a lot but that's just how i show my affection i swear

_view all 926 comments_

**leechans** did jihoon hyung ghost write the caption 

 **leehoonie** @leechans um excuse me i show affection just fine

 **sunminn** @leehoonie hyung yesterday you hit me in the head with a pillow and said "i love you, you lil fuck"

 **wannawoo** @leehoonie @sunminn and they say romance is dead

 

  **kwanbooboo**

****

Liked by  **die8, s.coupss, rapgodchoi,** and  **19,528 others**

 **kwanbooboo** what a hottie 

_view all 715 comments_

**ji.sos** cut me with that jawline oppa DX

 **die8** @ji.sos cHOKE OH MYG OD

 **ajunice** @ji.sos sir im gonna have to ask you to take it down a notch

 **s.coupss** what time is the showcase

 **die8** @s.coupss 7pm !!

 

  **sunminn**

Liked by  **ajunice, leehoonie, 1004hannie,** and  **18, 821 others**

 **sunminn** yes best friend, that's my best friend

_view all 724 comments_

**ksoonyoung** thanks for hyping me up man

 **sunminn** @ksoonyoung anytime bro

 **1004hannie** peep that adams apple

 **mingming97** eyes emoji

 

  **leechans**

****

Liked by  **kwanbooboo, ji.sos, sunminn,** and  **18,413 others**

 **leechans** s/o to all my fans who came to our showcase, thanks for the great pic @die8 

_view all 631 comments_

**die8** anything for you  _  
_

 **ksoonyoung** omg im liek ur #1 fan plz reply

 **leechans** @ksoonyoung hey cutie ;)

 **ksoonyoung** @leechans OMGOMGOMG I LOVE U

 **s.coupss** everyday i question my taste in friends 

 **s.coupss** every

 **s.coupss** day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one more chapter to go oh boi


	20. rapgodchoi started a live video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leehoonie** im never doing this again, i'm gonna see seungkwan's ass in my nightmares now

_rapgodchoi started a live video. Watch it before it ends!_

 

Hansol smiled as the video started, watching as comments start flooding in. "Hey, guys-"

"Seokmin, sit the fuck down before I make you."

"I'm trying to! Maybe if someone moved over like I asked, I'd already be seated."

Wonwoo motioned to a clear spot on the floor. "Sit there."

"I don't trust that floor, it probably hasn't been cleaned in weeks."

"Guys, we're live," Hansol says, successfully quieting the group of boys seated behind him. Jisoo gave a little wave to the phone before being shoved to the side by Jeonghan, who winked and blew a kiss. Hansol ignores the two as they start to argue, opting to instead focus on the live. "Hello everyone, it's your boy. Today, I've gathered all my lame friends into my shitty apartment to answer some of your questions, so ask away." His eyes scan the comments, searching for something that stands out to him. "Hey, Wonwoo," He calls out. "Someone asked if you're really dating Mingyu."

A groan is heard as Wonwoo sits up from his position on the floor, his head finally popping into the frame. "Yes, I am actually dating Kim Mingyu. Just because I'm not disgusting about it," He side-eyes Soonyoung and Chan, who both let out a shout of protest that's ignored, "Doesn't mean I don't love my boyfriend."

Someone lets out a coo and a slap echoes in the room not long after. Based on the shout, it was probably Soonyoung. It's always Soonyoung.

Chan makes his way to the front of the group and sits beside Hansol, leaning over to peer at the comments himself. "Oh, how about this one?" Chan points to a comment quickly before it disappears, but Hansol nods, having already read it. "Junhui, who tops between you and Minghao?"

Junhui puffs out his chest at the same time that Minghao scoffs and they both answer, "Me, obviously."

The two Chinese boys turn to glare at each other, narrowing their eyes. "I'm sorry, dear, but you seem to be in denial," Junhui says, causing Minghao to shake his head. 

"Please, we all know you're the bottom. There's no way I'd let you top me."

"That's not what you said last night-"

"Okay!" Hansol cuts in, stopping their argument before it goes any further. "Seungkwan, you can pick the next question." His boyfriend nods and squints at the comments.

"Seungcheol, who's your favorite between Jisoo and Jeonghan?"

"Jisoo," Seungcheol answers immediately. Jeonghan lets out an offended gasp while Jisoo leans over to high-five Seungcheol, who gives him finger guns in return.

"I can't believe that after everything we've been through, you just go and betray me like this. We have a son, Seungcheol. You're tearing this family apart."

"He sounds so passionate that I almost believed him," Mingyu mumbles. He reads the comments over Hansol's shoulder as Jeonghan continues with his dramatic speech on how Seungcheol should be a "better father" and what not. He's not really listening. "Uhh, Seokmin, they want you to twerk for them," Mingyu reads out, interrupting Junhui in his rebuttal. Somehow, he'd gotten himself involved in Jeonghan's skit.

"Of course!" Seokmin exclaims, drowning out Jihoon's protests. Seokmin makes his way to the front of the group and leans forward, arching his back and starting to shake his ass.  _Gucci Gang_ starts playing from someone's phone and Seokmin practically squeals, turning so that his ass is directly facing Hansol's phone. Seungkwan and Soonyoung both whoop, the latter starting to throw money at him. Upon closer inspection, Hansol realizes it's Monopoly money. Of course, Soonyoung would carry around fake money with him.

Chan lets out a pained groan from beside him as he watches everything unfold, his hands moving up to cover his face. Hansol can see him peeking through his fingers, though, like a kid during a sex scene in a movie.

When Seungkwan moves to join Seokmin on the floor, Hansol decides that it's time to end this whole thing. He picks up his phone with an apologetic smile on his face even though he knows that most of the viewers are enjoying the sight before them. 

"Sorry it was so short today, they're a mess if you hadn't noticed. Hopefully, we'll be able to try this sometime in the future and stay relatively calm. Until then, we're Seventeen! Thanks for watching!" Hansol says, waving goodbye to his phone. Seungkwan's ass in the corner is the last thing seen before the screen goes black.

 

_This live video has ended._

 

_-_

 

 __**rapgodchoi**

Liked by  **leechans, sunminn, kwanbooboo,** and  **27,612 others**

 **rapgodchoi** sorry it was a mess, who would've thought that 13 people in the same room were a bad idea. thank you all for watching, much love from seventeen :)

_view all 1092 comments_

**1004hannie** my relationship is ruined

 **s.coupss** @1004hannie youre so dramatic why do i put up with you

 **leehoonie** im never doing this again, i'm gonna see seungkwan's ass in my nightmares now

 **kwanbooboo** @leehoonie bitch my ass is a blessing that'd be a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap folks!  
> this is kinda short, but i didn't feel like smth really long would fit well. sorry if it sucked, i really wanted to get this out and finished so i can start focusing on other things ;)
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this fic, left kudos, and/or comments! you all mean so much to me and im grateful for each and every one of you <3
> 
> i can't believe this fic is my second to hit 500+ kudos!! ahhhh!!!!!


End file.
